


Accidental Marriage

by Babybuckleydiaz



Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Bobby Nash Being a Dad, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Swearing, The Buckleys are Bad Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybuckleydiaz/pseuds/Babybuckleydiaz
Summary: Prompt: So, I know that you just did a married prompt but have you done a "woke up in Vegas Married" prompt? You know they'll just go along with it and absolutely no one will be surprised! Bonus if when they tell Chris, he gets excited and says "can I call you Papa now?!" and you collectively melt the ovaries of the entire fandom!!!!
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712443
Comments: 4
Kudos: 355





	Accidental Marriage

“You guys fucking _what_?” Eddie can’t help but snicker when he sees the disbelieving look that is on Athena’s face, behind her Hen and Chimney having the same expression as their friend. Her eyes are wide and filled with confusion, looking down at the bands that sit on Buck and Eddie’s fingers. Buck reaches up to scratch the back of his neck with a sheepish look on his own face, a small smile playing on his lips when he repeats what he had just said mere moments ago. Eddie lifts his head to look at Bobby, and he seems to be the only one who isn’t surprised by the news that they had been told, instead he rolls his eyes with a fond expression when Buck speaks once again.   
  
“Well long story short.” Buck says, the sly smile turning into a grin when he turns his head to look at his now husband, who can’t help but chuckle at the other man. “We got drunk and now we’re married.” Buck says it like the most simple thing in the world, and he sees Athena’s eyes narrow as she looked at the duo in front of her. “Without us? You little shits!” That was the thing, no one was surprised that these two turned out married they just didn’t think that it would have happened like this.   
  
“It’s not like we planned it!” Buck says defensively, but Athena reaches over and slaps the back of his head before she places both of her hands on her hips. “Have you boys at least told Chris yet?” Chimney questions from where he stands behind Athena, and for a moment Buck and Eddie exchange a look; seemingly having a whole conversation without using any words. “Well, no. We weren’t even sure what to do about this ourselves yet.” Eddie says honestly, and Buck smiled over at him in a reassuring manner before he looks back at his family in front of him. “Like we’ve been dating for three years and getting a divorce seems kinda pointless.” Explained Buck, and Eddie nods his head in agreement, because this does take away the nervousness that he was feeling when he thought about gathering the courage to ask the other man to marry him. Sure, he would have loved to have done it but Buck was right, getting a divorce seems pointless when they would have been married eventually.

“Plus I didn’t want Chris to get his hopes up in case this wasn’t legit. But, ah, it is.” Eddie added on, and Athena sighs before pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers, shaking her head and mumbling something under her breath that no one catches. “We’re legally married.” Buck laughs, and his smile is wiped from his face at the glare that Athena gives him, rolling her eyes at him. “Have another ceremony, because I think that’s why Athena is pissed off. She didn’t get to see her boys get married.” Bobby speaks up suddenly, and Eddie and Buck’s head whip up to look at him at the same time.

“Ya know, I never thought of that.” Buck whispers to Eddie, who is quick to agree with him before smiling. “That’s a great idea actually, it’ll give us the chance to do this properly and with family.” Agrees Eddie, thinking about that was the one thing that saddened him when he woke up this morning married to his boyfriend, that they didn’t get to share this moment with their families. “Shotgun walking down the aisle.” Buck playfully announced, Eddie shaking his head while giving his boyfriend a look that mock annoyance. “Wait, do your parents even know you’re married?” Hen questions, and the look on her face is wary when she shifts her attention from Eddie to Buck, knowing what the blonde’s parents were like.

“Oh my God, Abuela is going to kill me.” Eddie groans out as he hides his face in his hands, and Buck bites his lips for a second before he smiles at Hen. “Baby, she’s going to kill you too, I wouldn’t look so smug.” Eddie says when he looks over at his boyfr- his husband, who widens his eyes when he thinks about the angry woman being mad at him. “Shit, you better call her.” Instructs the younger of the two, Eddie nodding his head quickly in agreement as he pulls out his phone and steps away, wanting to have this call without the others listening in on him.

“What about you, Buck? You going to call your parents?” Athena questioned and for a moment Buck doesn’t answer, seemingly thinking about what had been asked of him. The he looks up at Athena and shakes his head, the expression on his face of sadness as he thinks about the two people who raised him. “No. I-I don’t have much to do with them. There’s no point, they wouldn’t come anyway.” He reveals and ignores the sad look that is being given to him by the others, before Chimney decided to break the silence with a question. “Well then, Buckaroo. Who’s going to give you away?”

Buck laughs sheepishly again, once more reaching up and scratching at the back of his neck with his hand; a sign that he’s nervous about what he has to ask. But Athena smiles knowingly, placing a hand on the younger man’s shoulder and leaning forward to whispering something in his ear that the others can’t hear. “Don’t be afraid to ask him, he’ll say yes.” Is what she had said, already knowing who the younger man was going to ask and the response she gets is a nervous smile and a shaky nod.   
  
“Well, actually. Bobby, I was wondering if you would do it.”

The silence that follows lasts a little too long, Bobby’s eyes widening in surprise as his mouth gapes open, obviously not having expected to be asked to do something so important by Buck. “I-I mean if you want to, of course. It’s just you’re the first person that’s actually been, ya know, a dad to me.” Eddie has returned now, seeing the nervous look on his partner’s face and the shocked look on Bobby’s; he knows what has just happened. “Obviously you don’t have to, but I would just like it if you d-“ Buck was beginning to ramble, Eddie taking his hand to comfort him at the same time that Bobby finally steps forward and pulls the younger man into a tight hug. No one mentions the tears that are in Bobby’s eyes and he held the younger man close.  
  
“Buck, of course I would do this. I would be honoured to.” He finally says, and Buck seems to just melt against the older man, laughing something choked into the clothed shoulder. Eddie and Athena smile so softly at the two most loved men in their life, their expressions so soft and understanding of the bond that they have always shared.

“Your father’s missing out on not being in your life, kiddo.” Bobby says so softly as they both pull away from the hug, and the smile that he gets is so bright and filled with joy. “He’s not though, he’s right in front of me.” Is the response that Bobby gets to what he had said, and everyone can see how the older man’s heart just melt in response to the words. His eyes filled with tears. “I got dust in my eyes, give me a moment while I go flush them out.” The group laugh when Bobby quickly departs from them, Athena snorting before shaking her head with the most loving look in her eyes. “I better go help the big old softie.” She announces, but before she leaves she pulls both of the men into a tight hug. “I’m so happy for both you boys.” She says in their ears, both smiling at her as she leaves them as well, following the direction that her husband has gone in.

“I can’t believe you made Cap cry, man.” Hen says after a beat of silence, a smile on her face as she moves closer to her two friends, and Buck can’t help but snort. “Yeah, I didn’t mean to do that.” Eddie smiles so lovingly at his partner, so glad that he gets to call this man his husband and gets to spend the rest of his life with him.

\-----------------

“I’m really nervous about telling him, Eds.” Buck’s voice is obviously filled with nervousness when he says that, worrying into his bottom lip so hard that the other was worried he would bite through it. Eddie takes a moment and leans forward to press a kiss to Buck’s lips as they stand in front of their front door, knowing that Christopher was inside with Carla. “Hey, take a breath. Okay? Chris loves you so much.” Eddie reassures, and Buck nods his head because he does know that but he can’t help how fast his heart is beating in his chest. “It will be okay, I promise you.” Eddie added on, because this was something he knew that he was able to promise; he knows with his whole heart that Christopher adores Buck.

They enter the house after sharing one more kiss, and instantly the two are able to hear the sound of Christopher making his way towards them.

“Bucky! Daddy!” Buck is the first to kneel down on the ground, opening his arms as Christopher reaches them and bring the kid into a tight hug. “Hi, buddy! Did you have fun today?” Questions Buck with a huge smile on his face as he stands back up to his full height, Christopher still in his arms so that Eddie can lean over and press a kiss to his son’s head. For a while, they let Christopher continue to rant about his say as they make their way into the living room, both bidding Carla a farewell and thank you for watching their son.

“Hey kiddo, can we talk to you?” Eddie is the one to finally say, and Christopher looks up at them for a second before nodding his head. “Is there something wrong?” Is the first thing that Christopher asks them, taking in the serious expression on his father’s face and the nervous one that is on Buck’s. “No, buddy. We just wanted to ask you something. Or tell you something.” Eddie explained quickly, not wanting to let the kid thing that something was wrong for too long, and he looks over at his partner before looking back at his son, huge and wondering eyes staring back at him.

“How would you fill if I was to marry your Bucky?” He feels and hears Buck suck in a breath as they waited for Christopher’s response, though they didn’t have to wait too long for it. Because the moment that the words had left Eddie’s mouth, the young boy had a huge beaming smile on his face as he looked at Buck and moved as fast as he could over to him. “That would be so cool!” Is the response that they get, and instantly the relief on Buck’s face is obvious as he leans down and wraps his arms around the kid and presses a kiss to the top of his head. “Okay cool, because me and your daddy already got married. But we’re going to do it again so our favourite little man can be there!” Laughs Buck as he lifts up the kid and lets him sit across his lap, an arm on his back to support him and prevent him from falling back.

“Does that mean I can also call Bucky dad?”

Buck couldn’t help but suck in a breath as his eyes instantly filled with tears, and when he looks at Eddie he noticed that the other male didn’t look as nearly as surprised as he did. In fact he had a knowing and soft smile on his face, looking at his partner and then looking at his kid. “Is that something that you would want, Chris?” Eddie asks, already knowing the answer to the question because he knows that Buck would need to hear it for himself.

“Yeah! Cause I love Bucky the same way I love you, Daddy.” The smile on Christopher’s face is so bright and happy, Buck can’t help but sniff as the tears fall down his cheeks. Laughing a little at himself as he takes a moment to wipe them away, feeling ridiculous over crying about something like this. But he can’t help it and he can’t stop it.

“I got dust in my eyes, totally not crying.”

**Author's Note:**

> this one was so much fun to write. I also love bobby so much and i love the dynamic between him and buck. best father and son duo.  
> I hope you guys liked this and thank you for reading it :)


End file.
